


Reaching Out

by ayyyez



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Neji Perspective, POV Third Person Limited, Part Two, She/Her Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyyez/pseuds/ayyyez
Summary: Part Two, what happens following the injury and Neji's decision.





	Reaching Out

Minutes. That was the difference between saving her and losing her. If Neji had just been a few minutes later then she wouldn’t have made it — he wouldn’t have made it.

It had been a few hours since they finished healing her and led him to the room where she was recovering. She hadn’t woken up yet, and as his guilt got the better of him, he sat beside her and waited. The Hyūga couldn’t believe he had let her down in such a way, that he had let himself get distracted so easily. It was pathetic. But what he regretted most was that he never got the chance to tell her how he truly felt.

‘I’m sorry,’ Neji whispered. ‘I failed you but I am here now, and I promise I will never leave you again.’ He flinched when she started to stir, stretching and moving her limbs as her eyes fluttered open. Then she groaned, wincing a little as she clasped the bandages over her wounds and looked around the room through lowered lashes.

‘Lie still,’ He said reaching for her hand without thinking. ‘Are you feeling alright?’

‘I’m fine.’ Her voice was weary, but despite her obvious groggy she gave him a warm smile, eyes half-lidded, causing all the anxious thoughts within him to come to a halt. ‘I just ache a little,’ she continued, ‘what happened?’

‘It is not important what happened.’ Neji let go a shaky sigh. ‘The important thing is that you’re safe.’

The Hyūga watched as her gaze fell to where his hand held hers, heat beginning to rise in his cheeks as she did. He hadn’t even realised he had grabbed her hand until the moment she had too. Another smile crossed her lips, as she adjusted her hand in his, running her thumb across it affectionately. This only caused him to blush more.

Then she clutched her head with her free hand, rubbing one of her eyes. Then she blinked a few times, a frown forming as if she remembered something and turned back to face him.

‘It’s my fault,’ she said, eyes catching his in an intense gaze. ‘I’m sorry I should have reacted sooner then you wouldn’t have had to carry me all the way—.’

‘You shouldn’t be the one apologising.’ Neji cut her off. ‘It was my fault. It was my responsibility to be observing our surroundings, and I failed.’

‘But you did try to warn me.’ Her tone was soft and understanding which made him feel guiltier than before. He didn’t deserve her kindness nor her affection, even if it was the only thing he craved.

‘No. If I wasn’t distracted…’ Neji stopped himself unsure of how to explain what had happened. The feelings he had realised earlier in the forest still burned within him, growing with every passing moment he spent in her presence. And he wanted her to know—he needed her to know. 

‘You said it yourself; it is not important what happened.’ She said giving his hand a comforting squeeze. ‘I am here with you now, and I’m not going anywhere.’

Their gaze locked and he felt something spark between them, an understanding along with something altogether tender. He understood then that although the thought of becoming so vulnerable in front of her scared him, he wanted her to know how he felt. And even though he had never quite understood what affection and tenderness was, he found himself very much wanting too. He wanted to have them with her.

‘I have to tell you something,’ Neji whispered, removing his hand from hers. He avoided her gaze as he collected his thoughts, unsure of what words to say.

Even as she remained silent, he felt the weight of her gaze burning into him, making him shift uncomfortably, now also aware of his shaking hands. He mentally scolded himself for losing his nerve, for cracking under pressure as the subtle tremor ran through his body. He lifted his hand to his forehead unconsciously, his fingers grazing the cool metal of his leaf hitai-ate, knowing what lay beneath.

How did she made him feel so? The entire feeling was a paradox for he felt uneasy yet at the same time so comforted in her presence. Now was the time to tell her, but every time the words came they got caught in his throat. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he forced himself through it.

‘I’ve been feeling something for awhile, and I’m not sure how to explain it because I didn’t really understand it myself until today. I still don’t, not completely anyway, but I know I have to tell you.’ Neji’s eyes stayed fixed on his hands, attempting to stop them from shaking and from revealing the tremor that ran through his entire body. He was nervous and rambling, things he was not accustomed to. ‘I have to confess…that I…’ He took another deep breath.

‘Neji are you alri—.’

‘I love you.’ His gaze snapped upward to meet hers the second the words left his mouth.

There was no going back now.

Her breath hitched, she had not expected this confession from him then. Neji couldn’t blame her, after all, he didn’t expect to be saying any of it either. But after coming so close to losing her, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

She remained silent, her stare intense as they searched each other’s eyes. Neji waited for her to say something, anything, feeling his heart beat rapidly against his chest. Then the tension became too much to bear, and he stood in one swift motion, pushing the chair he was sitting on behind him.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,’ Neji said cooly, hands still shaking as he turned to leave.

The Hyūga stopped when he felt her hand catch his wrist, pulling him back around toward her. His face almost came into contact with hers, stopped only by her hand finding his cheek, holding him inches away. She caught him completely off guard when she ran her thumb gently across his skin, causing his breath catch.

‘For someone whose ability is to see, you really are blind if not oblivious sometimes,’ she whispered, a smile forming on her lips.

Neji frowned, unsure of what she was referring. He was unable to even concentrate on finding a reason with her face so close to his. It took all of his self-control not to let his eyes drift down to her lips. The ones he had imagined all those times his mind wandered in daydreams.

‘I love you too,’ she whispered, releasing her hold on him.

Relief flooded through Neji, and he allowed himself to relax, sitting on the bed beside her. He kept the closeness between them, fearing if he moved away it would somehow break their connection.

Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers giving a chaste kiss. It was gentle, her lips soft beneath his before he quickly pulled them away again. He could feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment when she chuckled. He shot her a worried look, but she simply smiled and placed her hands either side of his face.

‘Let’s do that again,’ she whispered before pulling him back, this time bringing her lips to his. This kiss lasted longer, still soft but filled with more passion and longing than the first. Neji found himself easing in, matching her rhythm and flexes. It was better than he could have imagined.

‘Maybe I should be careless more often,’ she teased, smirking at him.

‘Don’t you dare,’ Neji whispered, clutching her close. There was no way he would let that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> ** Just going to put the usual disclaimer on here: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and SP. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos **


End file.
